Never Thought
by JBA-007
Summary: Finn never would have imagined that when he said "only 2 will get out of Lima" that it would be those two.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own glee if I did Puckleberry would still be together! Long live Puckleberry! :D

**AN**: ok be nice please, this is my first "published" piece of writing. Any mistakes are mine, no beta. Reviews are welcome and encouraged! :D

**Summary**: Finn never would have imagine that when he said " only 2 will get out of Lima" that it would be those two.

**Never Thought**

3 3 3 3 3 3 ….. 3 3 3 3 3 3 ….. 3 3 3 3 3 3 ….. 3 3 3 3 3 3

**Finn**:

When I was 16 I was with Quinn. When I was 17 I was with Rachel. Now I'm 21 and single after a horrendous break up with Quinn….again. No, she didn't get pregnant by my best friend this time, she just cheated…again….for the 2nd time. After the breakup, which was about 3 months ago, I moved to New York in hopes of seeing _her _again. The _her _being Rachel Berry of course. She's the only girl I've ever loved, at least so far in my life. However when I did find her what I saw changed the way I would forever look at her and my ex-best friend…..

_Flashback _

"_I don't see why this is an issue Finn! I rolled my eyes at the blond former cheerio standing before me._

"_It just is Quinn! You cheated on me… again! I'm done with you for good this time! I had thought you changed but I was so fucking wrong! You went running to Malibu ken over there. I hope you two have a wonderful life…just remember he has a wife!" I turned around and walked out our apartment making sure to slam the door as hard as I can. I'm done with LA, I'm done with Quinn. I need a change… something major._

_End of flashback_

The first thought that came to mind was… New York, and the second… Rachel Berry. Surly Rachel Berry is there, I miss her. So I found the first flight out of LAX to NYC.

My first couple of hours in New York involved getting a room at a hotel for the night and then searching for Rachel Berry. I plugged in my laptop and connected to the free Wi-Fi. I opened a Google tab on the internet and typed in "Rachel Barbara Berry". The first thing that pops up is "Wicked cast Elphaba! The young and talented Rachel…" I quickly move my mouse over the link and click. My breathing gets deep, and I start to hyper ventilate. It's been years since I have seen or heard from Rachel. What if she doesn't remember me…..wait I'm getting ahead of myself I haven't even found where she is right now.

The link slowly opens and when it does there is a huge picture of Rachel on a red carpet at the Tony's. I smile; she has made a name for herself, just as she said she would in high school. I read the title "_Broadway casting directors have announced that Rachel Berry will be playing Elphaba in the revival of Wicked_!" As I read the article, I become slightly depressed; it says she has a long time boyfriend, of 4 years. Maybe she met someone at Julliard, who knows but I know that when she sees me again she will jump in my arms and dump the guy in an instant.

That wasn't how that night played out…

3 3 3 3 3 3 ….. 3 3 3 3 3 3 ….. 3 3 3 3 3 3 ….. 3 3 3 3 3 3

**Rachel**:

I walk into my New York apartment and slowly take off the heels. I sigh in relief as my swollen and painful feet hit the cool hardwood floors. I sigh as I breathe in the smell of a freshly cleaned apartment, the maid must have come. As I move into deeper into the apartment I smile and roll my eyes. Not even five hours after the cleaning lady as left and he has his shoes thrown across the room, and his jacket strewn over the back of the couch. I chuckle a little and call out to find my amazing boyfriend of four years!

"NOAH! I'm home!"

"Coming!" I hear his soothing and husky voice call out to me. I slowly walk to where I heard him call from and smile when I round the corner and hear his heavy footsteps running down the stairs. He all but crashes into me and quickly wraps his strong thick arms around my tiny waste to keep me from falling down. As I wrap my arms around his neck to bring him into a hug, I feel him lean in to smell my hair. He has always loved doing that, and I'm not sure why, but I love when he runs his fingers through my hair, it's so relaxing!

"Welcome home babe" he whispers into my ear. I shudder when his hot breathe hits the outer shell of my ear. _Home,_ the old saying is defiantly true about home being where the heart is. Nowhere is home without Noah.

"I missed you Noah." I whisper back as he slowly backed his face away from my hair. As he backs away his soft pink lips press firmly onto mine. I sigh as I feel the pleasure wash over my brain. Our lips slowly move together as I drag my hands up his neck to tangle into his "hawk". I tried to step closer to him but gasp out from the pain in my feet.

Noah pulls back from my lips and looks at my face. He slowly cradles my face in his hands. "What's wrong Rach?"

I smile at his habit of being very protective of me, and his need to make sure I'm ok at all time. It has to be one of the biggest changes in my Noah since we started dating. "My feet are _killing _me! I love learning the new steps for Wicked but I can't handle my feet being so swollen that I have wear a size bigger in my shoes!" I felt the tears building up in my eyes and as soon as Noah lifted me up off the ground into a bridal style hold the tears broke free.

"I'm sorry I'm running your shirt." I say to him as walks up the stairs to our room. _Our room_… I still can't get use to saying that even though we have lived together for 2 years..

"Berry I can afford to get a new shirt….. don't worry about it. I'm more worried about getting you into a bath relaxing and cooking you some dinner. Besides I'm a rock star babe, I ask for a shirt and designers will practically throw them at me."

I chuckled at Noah's last statement, because it's true. Everybody wants Noah to wear their clothing, it's getting insane actually his agent will just randomly show up with bags of clothing for Noah at least twice a week, and were talking thousands upon thousands of dollars worth of clothing.

As we reached the bedroom Noah slowly put me down on our California kind bed and went to start a nice warm bath with some bubble bath. When he walked back out of the bathroom and over to me he leaned me up and looked me in the eyes with those amazingly beautiful hazel eyes, today they have flecks of green, which means it's a good day… a happy day. I smile at him and wait for him to say something.. I don't have to wait long, he never was one for much silence.

" I don't like you coming home with swollen feet Rach. They are pushing you way to hard!"

"it's fine Noah, I have to get use to this, because soon I will be doing 8 shows a week, and it can only get better once I get use to it. All the shows I have ever done have never been this extensive, there is a lot to learn in only a short amount of time! I just realized that as of today we only have 4 weeks left until opening night.. and I….."

I didn't get to finish my sentence, because Noah's lips descended down onto mine for a heavily passionate kiss. I moaned as Noah started to drift his hands south of my face and down to the hem of my t-shirt. As his hands reached the bottom of the shirt he grabbed the edge with his calloused hands making sure to graze across my sensitive stomach skin, and started to pull the shirt up over my head.

"Babe" Noah said as he finished pulling the shirt off and broke the kiss. " don't worry, you and your other cast mates will be fine and you guys will be ready! Now I know for a fact that there is a hot bubble bath waiting for someone or two someones to get in, what do you say a nice hot bath with your equally hot boyfriend?"

I giggled a little Noah's antics and nod my head fast. Squealing as Noah picked me up I sighed as he slowly lowered us, clothes still on, into the bath tub shutting the water off as he did.

3 3 3 3 3 3 ….. 3 3 3 3 3 3 ….. 3 3 3 3 3 3 ….. 3 3 3 3 3 3

**Noah:**

Its official the plans are all set in motion. Everything is planed all the way down to when she says "yes". Well I hope she says yes. As Kurt and I walk out of Starbucks I smirked and told Kurt goodbye. I quickly got into my Land Rover, trying to avoid the latest round of paparazzi/stalkers. The blinding flashes of multiple cameras going off hurts my eyes and I slide my aviators on my face and start driving towards home. _Home_. I smile at the simple word that held so much meaning for me now. Home was where _she_ was. She being my incredible, rockin', smoken', Broadway star of a girlfriend, the love of my life, my forever. Ok enough will the girly shit, I'm still Puckarone and I still have needs. Needs that said girlfriend loves taking care of (insert pucks smirk here!).

As I park the gray car and walk to the elevator I notice someone standing out the apartment complex's parking area. He looks familiar, but with him being kind of faraway I can only make out his height and hair color. He's tall at least 6'2, and brown short cut hair. He looks kind of like my ex-best friend Finn. But it can't be last I heard him and Quinn are in LA. Who knows, how cares I just hope Rachel is home. I need to hear her voice after this stressful day. As the doors to the elevator close finally I count the floors until it finally is on the 8th floor. It's not the best apartment, but with me and Rachel up and coming stars we are starting to look for a new place to call home, preferably with a few extra bedroom so we can get started on having those miny-pucks my mom has been annoying me about for 3 years.

I open the door expecting Rachel to be home, but I am greeted with the coldness that is apartment without my bubbly girlfriend around. I sigh and look down at my watch, 5:30, she should be getting home soon…hopefully.

3 3 3 3 3 3 ….. 3 3 3 3 3 3 ….. 3 3 3 3 3 3 ….. 3 3 3 3 3 3

**Rachel**:

Opening week is finally here! I'm so excited and so ready to get started and get into a routine with working. I'm awoken from my sleep by the smell of pancakes. I look up and see Noah walking into our bedroom with a tray full of pancakes. A smile breaks out across my face, he knows he so well.

"Good morning babe! I know it your big day and that you love pumpkin pancakes so I made you some."

"Awww Noah! You really didn't have to! I would have been fine with some cereal or something! But thank you! You know me so well!"

"I hope I would know my fiancé"

My smile becomes so much bigger as he says _fiancé_. I look down to my left hand and see the beautiful ring Noah gave me 2 nights ago. It was perfect, and romantic, and his mom is going to kill me for not telling her yet. We decided to wait until after my opening night because we just want to bask in the happiness we have right. We don't want to start planning; we just want to be for now.

As we eat in silence I can't help but remember how Noah asked me to marry him.

_Flashback:_

"_Rachel come on! Where going to be late! You're already beautiful you don't need make up!" I roll my eyes as I hear Noah yelling this from downstairs. _

"_I'll be down in a minute Noah Puckerman! Hold on gessh! You're so impatient! And Yes I do need make up were both famous Noah that comes with people following us and taking pictures; don't you want a beautiful girl on your arm that everyone can complement you about?" Just as I finish the last word I hear Noah running up the stairs and bathroom door bust open. _

"_Rachel Barbara Berry! You are already beautiful and I don't give a shit what those fuckers think! Your my girl, and I love you just the way you are!" _

_I couldn't help but smile at his kind words and quickly finish my makeup. _

"_Finally" I hear Noah mutter as we get into his Land Rover. I smile and lean over to kiss his check. _

_When we arrived at our favorite place to eat there are hundreds of photographers. I sigh and get ready to be hounded will millions of questions. Since staring in West Wise story fresh out of high school and Noah finishing up his second album we can't get away from these paparazzi. _

"_Don't let it get to you Rach, it's all worth it remember." I smile as Noah helps me out of the car and gives a man who parks the cars the keys. As we walk through the haze of flashes I can't help but think that there is no one else I would rather being living this life with. Ever since Finn got back with Quinn after their bout with mono me and Noah had grown closer, into best friends, and soon best friends turned into make out friends, and then into a relationship we both just felt at ease in. Sure the relationship had its down points, but there were a heck of a lot more of ups than downs. _

_I get pulled out my world inside my brain as the waiter leads Noah and I to a secluded table. The table is covered will rose petals and already has our dinner set. _

"_Oohhh Noah! Always the thoughtful one! I love you so much!" I say to him as he helps me sit down and pushes my chair in._

" _I think you deserve a nice night on your only night off in 6 weeks. I love you to babe, more than there are stars in the sky." _

_I smile at Noah and start to eat my vegan food while he has a nice stake. I shudder at his food on the inside but he likes it and I want him happy, so who cares. Plus he eats enough of my vegan food at home he should have a stake when were out! _

_As we finished dinner Noah and I get into the car and head home. _

"_Thank you for this nice night out Noah. I needed this night." He picks up out joined hands and softly kisses my fingers. _

"_You're welcome Rachel. I knew you needed a night out with just the two of us. We haven't had one in a long time. I was beginning to miss you." I cast my eyes downward as he said he misses me. I have been so busy lately I have neglected our relationship. _

"_I'm so sorry Noah! " I cried to him I never meant to leave you out I've just been so busy lately with this new show!" _

"_Don't you dare apologize Rachel! You have done nothing wrong! You're following your dreams. Lord knows you put up with me being gone while I'm tour, not seeing one another for weeks at a time, which sucks." _

_The car ride is silent the rest of the way home, just the radio softly playing the background with Noah and I humming along. I was falling asleep as we pulled into our parking spot until Noah shook me gently and we walked to the elevator. As soon as the elevator doors closed Noah had me in his arms humming "sweet Caroline" to me. I smiled and started to softly whisper the words. _

_Just as we opened the apartment door I saw what had happened to the apartment._

_End of flashback_

"RACHEL! Hello earth to madam diva!" I hear Kurt call to me.

"What? Sorry Kurt! I was daydreaming again!" I look around and I'm still in bed food removed and Noah missing.

"Your hunky fiancé is out at my car getting his tux and will be back soon, now get up we need to make sure this fits and get your hair and makeup done so you can walk to read carpet to for your opening night!"

I slowly remove the covers hiding my clothed body and stand ready for Kurt's torture to being. As I slip on the dress Kurt made me, I drift back into the memory of when Noah proposed.

_Flashback:_

_As we walked into the apartment I saw the hardwood floors covered in pink red and white rose petals. Hundreds of candles lined the walk way to the center of the room, where our furniture had been moved around to create this romantic place. _

"_Noah it's beautiful!" I cried to him and hugged him tightly. Noah pulled away and took me to the center of the room and dropped to one knee. I gasped and my hands flew to my mouth trying to stay silent yet sobbing as tears flowed down my face. _

"_Rachel Beery, I have loved you since we were young stupid teenagers, and I plan on loving you for as many years as Jew God lets me, which hopefully is forever. I just have one question I need to ask you, will you marry me?" _

_My hands quickly found their way to his handsome face and I kiss him fiercely trying to convey my answer to him. I finally break apart from him and cry out "Yes! Forever and always yes Noah Puckerman!" _

_Noah shouted out in joy and took me into his arms. Lifting me from the ground he started to twirl me around. I imagine that I can't get any happier than this right here, this moment was perfect. Everything I have ever wanted in a man, Noah is that and more. _

_End of flashback_

As I come back to reality I look down at the glimmer diamond on my finger, and start thinking about Noah and I's future. The kids that will have his eyes and my hair, because his is unruly and the little boy who will be all Puckerman even with the attitude; then the little girl who will be daddy's princes and will get away with murder and I can't help but think what a wonderful life that will be for Noah and me.

"Have I told you lately Rachel that I am honored to be your friend, and that I just love this emerald color on your skin?" Kurt said as his voice broke through my haze. I smile at this compliment and laugh at him telling him thank you.

"Thank you Kurt. And thank you for helping Noah out with proposing to me. It was a night I will never forget."

"You're welcome, you deserved a good proposal after the hell you went through in high school, plus that man loves you so much, and wanted it to be a perfect night for you."

I smile just as Noah walks in, tux on and ready to go. I smile and get the nod from Kurt that I am ready to go.

3 3 3 3 3 3 ….. 3 3 3 3 3 3 ….. 3 3 3 3 3 3 ….. 3 3 3 3 3 3

**Finn:**

I found out as I was talking to Kurt earlier in the day that Rachel was in New York, and that she had her big opening night tonight. Sometimes it was awesome to have a step-brother who couldn't help but gossip about people, even Rachel who he claimed to be his best friend for life.

For the past few weeks I have been getting a job and an apartment so that I can be ready for when Rachel wants me back. Kurt wouldn't say anything about who her longtime boyfriend was, not like I cared he was about become her ex-boyfriend. I have also been spending my time look up Rachel any chance I get on the internet. I have found out a lot about her. She's won 2 Tonys already by 21 for her role as Maria in West Side Story and is now the leading role for Wicked that will have a 6 month run on Broadway.

As I near the street where Rachel will be making her red carpet appearance I see the swarm of people become louder as a limo pulls up and a girl with a long emerald dress ( think Lea's dress as the 2011 golden globes just in emerald) get out with a tall muscular man get out behind her. I stand a little off to the side and wait for the couple to start walking just taking in Rachel's appearance. She has grown into her body and face over the years and became beautiful, more so than she was in High School.

As I look down at my watch I realize it's time for me to find my first row seat that I spent a good portion of the rest of my saved money on. When I sit down there is about an hour until show time, so I read the play book that was given to me by the usher. The pages flip until I find the cast area and look down at the photo of Rachel. She has a huge smile on her face and it reaches her eyes. She looked happy and I imagine that is what she will look like when she sees me again for the first time in years.

Just before the play starts a man sits next to me and as I turn to look at him I pale.

"Puck?" I practically scream. The man sitting next to me has a Mohawk and a familiar smirk on his face. What was _he_ doing here?

"Finn? I haven't seen you since senior year." I can since this is not the same person I knew back in high school, I have heard his music and its fair, nothing majorly impressive, but people love him.

"Ya well you got my girlfriend pregnant I think that sums up the end of our friendship."

"Ok look Hudson. I was stupid and yes Quinn got pregnant and it was a mistake. It's been well over 5 years since it has happened, and I really don't care what you think about me because I'm fifthly fucking rich fuck you very much. So just do me a favor and don't ruin this night."

I roll my eyes before saying something "what are you even doing here. You and Rachel hated one another in high school!"

Puck did not answer he just start there and I waited for a response, one I wouldn't get. The lights dim and I can hear the actors starting I was bored until Rachel came out.

By the end of the show I was pretty sure Rachel had seen me in the audience. She kept smiling in my direction, and I was more than willing to get back with her. Puck never did talk to me even during intermission in which he left to talk to some of his buddies who had come out as well.

I went to go backstage to greet Rachel when I saw her up close. She was walking to her dressing room and before I could think I called out her name.

"Rachel!"

She turned around, and gasped.

3 3 3 3 3 3 ….. 3 3 3 3 3 3 ….. 3 3 3 3 3 3 ….. 3 3 3 3 3 3

**Noah:**

I cannot believe that ass is here. He crushed Rachel in high school, and hasn't talked to her since he broke up with her. I could just kill him for asking what I was doing here. I didn't want Rachel to get mad at me for saying something stupid, like "I'm engaged to Rachel dumbass" because she doesn't want to tell anyone yet and that's fine with me. I just want her as my wife.

Sitting through the play was rough trying to ignore Finn. I loved hearing Rachel finally singing the songs she loved in high school to huge audience. At the end of the show she was given a huge standing ovation, and I wouldn't doubt that she would be Elphaba for as long as she wanted to be.

As fast as the show was over I was practically running to get to Rachel's dressing room before he could find her. I was also praying that Finn wouldn't do something stupid, such as cause a scene.

Just as I saw Rachel about to enter for dressing room and come into my arms, I hear his voice… one I longed to never hear shout her name ever again.

3 3 3 3 3 3 ….. 3 3 3 3 3 3 ….. 3 3 3 3 3 3 ….. 3 3 3 3 3 3

**Rachel:**

I turned around as I heard someone call my name, thinking it had to be a cast mate or something dealing with the play because everyone calls me Rachel Berry if they don't personally know me.

When I see who called my name is take a huge gasp of air. I can't believe he's here. I haven't seen him since high school. I wonder if Noah knows he's here.

"Finn. Hello, nice to see you again, if you could just give me a minute to get out of costume and I will talk to you as soon as I am done changing." I told him as nicely as I could to wait a minute. I need to talk to Noah, and fast.

I close the door to my dress rooming and see a very pissed off Noah Puckerman sitting in my makeup chair.

"Noah, what's wrong?" Noah turns towards me and his eyes are almost black, he's so mad.

"Finn is here, that's what's wrong. I haven't seen him since high school. Did you invite him here Rachel? Do you miss Finn? Would you rather have him instead of me?"

"NOAH! Stop! I did not invite Finn Fucking Hudson here ok. I honestly haven't talked to him since me and you got together. How could you even ask that Noah? I love you! You asked me to marry you and I said yes! I want to be your wife Noah Puckerman I want to have carbon copies of you and me running around a huge house. I want there to continue to be Puckleberry." By the time I finished my small but passionate speech I was crying. Noah quickly lost his wall he had put up and embraced me whispering soft words of love into my ear.

"I'm sorry Rach. I want all those things to. I just freaked when I saw someone that I never thought I would see again." As I pulled back to start taking off my costume I saw that Noah was back and Puck was gone.

"You should have more trust in me Noah; I would not nor will not leave you for anything in this world, especially one Finn Hudson."

"I know baby, I'm so sorry." Noah pulled me into his arms again, and kissed me softly on the lips.

" Now I need to get cleaned up, change clothes, put my beautiful engagement ring back on because frankly I have felt necked without it on all night, and then we are both going outside to deal with Finn Hudson and set him straight that I will soon be a Puckerman and nothing is ever going to change that fact."

"Sounds good Rach especially you being a Puckerman part."

I slowly kissed him and then pulled away, after Noah tried to heat the kiss up, to begin the tedious process of taking off my stage makeup.

After 30 minutes of washing green paint off my face, hanging up my costume, I started to brace myself for whatever Finn Hudson would have to say after almost 5 years. I began to walk outside to see the one person from high school I wish would have remained forgotten.

3 3 3 3 3 3 ….. 3 3 3 3 3 3 ….. 3 3 3 3 3 3 ….. 3 3 3 3 3 3

**Finn:**

Looking back on how it happened maybe I ought to have done it differently, but that wouldn't have fixed the broken heart I have now.

_Flashback:_

_I waited about 45 minutes just outside Rachel's room. I tried to listen if she was saying something to anyone but I think they have the room sound proofed. Just as I was growing tired of waiting the door opens and Rachel come out without her costume and green paint. I was not prepared however to see a ring on her left hand. I smiled a little and thought about how much money her "fiancé" had wasted on that ring. _

"_Rachel! I'm so glad to see you." I say as I hug her. I felt her go stiff in my arms and then I heard her voice._

"_Finn Hudson, it's nice to see you as well. However I will have to ask you to remove your arms from around me, my fiancé does not like other men's hands on me." _

"_Well why don't you just dump him and go out with me instead?" then I heard a door slam and I jumped away from Rachel in shock. _

"_Get away from my Fiancé Hudson! You had your chance, and you fucked it up. Why don't you go back to Quinn and stay away from me and Rachel. Go live your perfect little LA lives and let me and Rachel handle New York, but don't you ever touch her again!" Noah moved in front of Rachel and that just pissed me off. _

"_Why don't you let Rachel speak for herself Puck?" I screamed at him. I turned my eyes to Rachel to see what she had to say about all this._

"_Noah said it just fine Finn, please go and leave us alone. I love Noah not you. I will be Rachel Puckerman soon and you can't stop that." _

_I felt crushed as I heard the words coming out of her mouth, there was no way she was happy with Puck, he's a player! He had to be cheating on her! _

"_Rachel, its Puck! How can you trust him, do you remember what he did to me, to you, to everyone in glee?" _

_When Rachel stepped forward I had never seen her look so angry with anyone. "Listen, and listen good Finn. I love Noah, and Nobody not even you will change that. So march your scrawny ass out of here and let me and Noah go home to be together. You screwed up majorly with me, so bad I can't ever forgive you but I sure as hell can forget you again. So please, leave and never come back or I will file a restraining order against you!"_

_After her rant Rachel took Noah's hand and led him out of sight. I slowly slipped down to the ground until a man came by and asked me to leave. I sighed and nodded and went back out into the New York air, trying to keep from punching something. I couldn't believe they were together! She was his ex-girlfriend and he was his ex-best friend those two weren't suppose to work, they shouldn't work,._

_Slowly walking back to my apartment I opened the door and admittedly went to get a drink. I began to think about my life, and how Puck had everything I never wanted. I never thought that those two would be the ones to get out Lima and make something of themselves. I wanted to be half of that two with Rachel; Puck just beat me to it. _

_End of flashback_

I sighed as I recalled the memories of that day many months ago. I look down at the magazine cover and see her smiling face in a white dress with him in a tux holding her tightly. I throw the papers into the fire and try to forget I wasn't the one for her; I wasn't the one of the two to make it successfully out of Lima Ohio.

3 3 3 3 3 3 ….. 3 3 3 3 3 3 ….. 3 3 3 3 3 3 ….. 3 3 3 3 3 3

**AN**: soooo? Thoughts, comments, questions? Please review, I will try to post more oneshots based on the reviews of this one. If you have any ideas for one you want to see written just PM me and let me know and I will try to write it!


End file.
